Galio/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * ;Playing Against * Tricks ;Ability Usage * combined with can clear minion waves very quickly even with minimal AP. can also be used to finish off any remaining low health minions if needed. * should be used as early in a fight as possible so you can proc it multiple times. * does bonus damage to structures as well. Just make sure you don't accidentally hit opponents next to a tower with the AoE. * Use to whittle down your opponents before you all in them. ** Be wary of your mana pool as this ability gets very costly with a few points in it. * Position yourself so that hits enemies with both the initial gusts and the tornado if possible. ** If not, landing the tornado is usually good enough as it does good damage to all targets due to the % health damage. * can hold down enemies to prevent them from dodging . * Allow the passive shield from to refresh whenever possible as Galio has no other innate defence against magic damage, especially when it comes to ranged harass. * Charge if you see incoming Crowd Control which you can't avoid. The channel won't be interrupted and the damage reduction will help you weather the assault until you can use your other abilities. * slows enemies who get taunted which makes it more useful when peeling or running away. * You can while charging to catch enemies off guard. * Although monsters won't be taunted, can still be used to tank their damage which may be worthwhile against Epic Monsters. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * ;Countering * Even though is focused at dealing with magic damage champions, he is not completely useless against physical damage champions. Many of them still deal some magic damage with their kits, and Galio can build armor. His 's active still reduces physical damage, even if the passive shield has little use against ADs. His amount of crowd control is also deadly against ADs too. ** Still, picking an AD champion against Galio is by no means a bad idea. It forces him to start by building armor instead of building magic resistance which would make him scale better during the game. Also, ADs often have better tools to break through Galio's defenses. * To prevent Galio from using his to escape, try to stick to him. This way, Galio will stop at you and he will be unable to escape. * Be wary that with some AP, is a very effective waveclear tool. Try to pick champions that can compete with his waveclear. ** It is also a good way to harass the enemy, so building magic resistance is recommended, especially because all of Galio's offensive abilities deal magic damage. * is one of the best mages to pick against Galio because of his passive which allows him to do true damage, bypassing all magic resistance that Galio builds, in addition to bypassing the shield from . In addition, Vel'Koz has high range and waveclear, two things that make him safe during the lane phase against Galio. Category:Champion strategies Category:Galio de:Galio/Strategie ru:Галио/Strategy